1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a stepless rotating knob module and an electronic device having the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a rotating knob module for adjusting an output volume by rotating, and an electronic device having stepless rotating knob module.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotating knob is widely applied to electronic devices for adjusting volume. A conventional rotating knob, such as Taiwan R.O.C. Patent issued number TW 337392 “ASSISTANT POSITIONING DEVICE FOR VOLUME ADJUSTING KNOB OF MONITOR EXTERNAL SPEAKER” includes a volume knob and a variable resistor with a rotating rod. The volume knob has a linking post extended from a bottom center thereof for connecting to the rotating rod of the variable resistor. When user rotates the volume knob, the rotating rod is rotated simultaneously to adjust the outputting resistance.
However, the above-mentioned structure could not fulfill the current tendency design. For example, during rotating, the volume adjusting knob is not so smoothly because of the friction of the variable resistor, and has “step feeling”. Besides, the variable resistor may be failed after using for a long period time because of poor contact.
Therefore, it is the industry design tendency that how to reduce the rotation friction of volume adjusting knob. Besides, the total thickness of the adjusting knob should be considered to match with the electronic device, such as a miniature audio device. Further, it also needs to consider that how to avoid transmitting the frictional condition from the variable resistor to the volume adjusting knob.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a rotating knob module to overcome the above-mentioned problems.